Modeled Bangs
by Hyperactiveice
Summary: Roxas is trying to get the job of a showcase stripper/dancer at a well known Gay-Friendly "Bar"/Night club. Only thing is, he may have a couple trials to dodge.  Akuroku eventually.  Language, Crude Humor, Gayness, strippers, drinking, sex for money, etc.
1. Auditions

There comes a time in every man's life where he just has to slow down, sit, and wonder what the flying fuck he was doing. This is exactly what Roxas did as he sat himself on the nice, soft comfy, pillow-topped, chair in the audition rooms. There were bustling men aplenty dressed in garb of all kinds and some were a little more promiscuous than others. When a particular man walked by wearing nothing but a g-string and opened silk robe, the blonde haired guy on the chair dropped his mouth and nearly got a hard on in a span of two seconds. He couldn't do that, no. He knew he'd be taking off most to all of his clothing in less than twenty minutes and he was not in the mood to explain to a panel of men why he was had an enormous bulge in his boxers.

He thought of his grandma and it was quite hilarious to see the range of emotions burst across his face as he shuddered with the indignity of his thoughts in regard to where he was. He had a horrified look on his face which sent the barely clothed man on his heels out of the room with an indignant huff at the thought of being so repulsive to cause such an emotion to cross another _gay_ man's features.

As was mentioned though, the boy came back to wondering what the hell he was doing in a gay bar. He guessed that's what drew him though and he slowly zoned out, leaning his head on his hand as he day dreamed about being on stage and doing shows for guests to come in and look at him but not touch. He had always been good at showing off and had the necessary skills from being a theatre kid while in high school. He had loved being a player and giving lap dances to drunken people at parties who lusted after him and remembered nothing of it the next day. That was how he wanted life. Nice simple and with little to no string attach-

"s... ROXAS!" The tan hand waving in front of his face had finally managed to snap the blonde out of his momentary lack of environmental observation. The man in front of him was quite a sight to behold. Strong arms, muscled body barely obscured from view by a tight black tank top and water shorts."Hello." The man sing-songed, "Dont go gettin' caught up in my fabulous looks and zone out again. 'Twas pretty hard getting you out of your brain the first time, let alone a second." The man winked and brought attention to the pale blonde hair and light blue eyes that insured Roxas willingly, albeit with a small frown at his own stupidity, followed the man into the interview room that had been awaiting him. The man took a seat near the judges panel after having set the star struck Roxas on a chair in front of the table.

_ 'All the men here are fucking gorgeous!'_ Roxas' mind sang out as the boy failed at taking in all of the gorgeous in front of him. _ 'Grandma. Grandma. Grandma. Grandma. Grandma.' _ The boy thought and closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath.

"Roxas?" The man with a pale pink hair color said with a light feathery tone. He sat directly ahead of Roxas and in the exact middle of the panel of men._ Oh my god, that hair... MMM! FUCK Get a hold of yourself you horny bastard. 'You are NOT here for THAT! UGH_. _But fuck... I could totally go for any of these guys. Orange hair, black hair, blue hair, piiiiink hair, brown hair, blonde and blonde hair.'_ The boy recited in his head, surveying each of the men in front of the short boy.

"Yes sir." Roxas answered back, putting on the charming smile he'd been practicing on one-time dates for the last month.

"Alright! That's the kind of attitude we like to see!" The tanned guy was talking again. The blonde giggled lightly at the spunky and excited attitude of the man. _ 'Well, I guess I can take that as my first fan.' _ He smiled a genuine smile which caught the blue haired boy's attention.

"Okay, I guess we have your vote already Demyx." The pink haired man laughed and motioned to the man on his far right "Anything to ask the little charmer Lex?". The man was a giant to say the least and demanded a certain amount of respect from his authoritative aura to his height that towered over Roxas even while both were seated in chairs. So it was not surprising at all when Roxas unconsciously straightened his back and sat with a more proper structure in the chair. This went unnoticed by everyone but this Lex and the blue haired man. Lex chalked it up to something he was used to and the blue boy filed it away in his mental storage of all people he met.

Lex moved some papers around on the table and found the one he had apparently been looking for and clacked the papers on the table, straightening them. "Now, Roxas..." 'O_h my god, that's a sexy I just got out of bed voice. WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME!' _ The boy strained to pay attention to all the questions asked by everyone and had just as bad of a time as he had a chance to scrutinize each and every one of them when it was each individual's turn to converse.

Roxas sat on the bench outside of the interview room and let his mind wander over what he'd learned. Lex was the head of security, made sure legalities were in check. The man with the gorgeous black dreads was Xaldin, he was the main music provider and mood setter. The attentive blue haired man was Zexion who kept records and that was it. Demyx had scalded Zexion... using the term Zexy which earned him a sheaf of papers thrown in the direction of the blonde's head. Marluxia was the pink haired man with the extremely sexual manner of speaking that made you think he always had underlying tones of sex running below his words. Anyway, Marluxia was the main man around here that took care of basically everything. The brunette was Sora a cute little boy in a horrid mood who was the overall costumer for everyone. The unnamed man was Luxord, the "man with fantastic hands" as was deemed by Marluxia, he took care of all things financial involving the house. Lastly Demyx, the hyper man with a gorgeous tan was the main caretaker of all the ... dancers in the "house."

The boy was completely in his own thoughts as man after man passed by the hallway murmuring about the current boys who were applying for the open position of the exclusive 'on display only' employees. The small hallway was covered in boys wanting to know who was getting hired. A good twenty guys were sitting in anxious silence and their heads all snapped to face the door when it began creaking open. Slowly, Lex came out and stood looking very blank. '_Did he have an expression either? I don't think he did...'_ the boy came to his senses as Marluxia came out and stood next to Lex. _ 'I wonder if he's doing that for protection. Hmmm..'._ He cleared his throat with a lovely cough that sounded much more like humming than anything to the young blonde.

"I'd like to thank you all but we only need the following three boys to return to the interview room. Before I announce them, let me say that if any of you have a problem you will have to take it up with Lex." '_Knew it!'_ Roxas put on a quick smirk before releasing it."Now, I need Wakka, Tidus, and Roxas. The rest of you, unless you'd like to come back tomorrow for one of the less exclusive jobs, are welcome back then but need to leave immediately. Thank you again!" The pink haired male smiled over to Roxas and winked. Roxas was shocked. He'd thought that all the other guys were far hotter than he. Especially the two he was going up against. '_Oh my god, why are they both so tanned?' _ He followed the two, laughing inside as he noticed they were both swaying their hips and walking in unison. Almost like models.

There were no chairs for them this time, only a rack of clothing and the judges who seemed like they hadn't moved from the same positions as when Roxas was in there. '_Of course they had moved since they had to have moved to get the voting done.'_ The boy shook his head, he was wandering again. He semi noted that staring at those gorgeous butts of his rivals had given him a mild-not-really-noticeable-under-jeans erection.

"Alright my dears, you need to grab the outfit with your number on it and go change behind the screens with your numbers. You will come out when we call for you and then you'll be surveyed based on your outstanding bodies. Remember, you are applying for a show-based position on our team. Now, off you go! To the rack!" Roxas noticed the grin of Demyx and made a show of turning around and winking at the boy as he strode confidently to the rack and then to his numbered screen. He got excited at the idea of his outfit and tried to gather the knowledge he'd learned about gypsies so he knew what went where.

Mild panic set in when he was only half dressed and they had already called...Tidus? From behind his screen to begin his evaluation. _ 'Okay... so there's obviously a vest here. CHECK. What looks like a belt... can't put that on yet...' _ Roxas grabbed said belt and quietly attempted to move it to a different pile, the bells weren't helping. Wakka looked over from his screen to see what the white boy had gotten and chuckled as he saw him attempting to undo the mess, but he couldn't really deny that watching the younger man bend down wasn't a good sight to see. He licked his lips.

Roxas slapped himself to calm down as Wakka was called to his evaluation. He had managed to find what looked like his pants. There was what looked like bright orange underwear with a sheer, completely see-through, fabric of the same color attached to the fronts and back that left the sides open for a non-obscured view of his deliciously pale skin. He already had the orange jacket with red trim on and was now attempting to quietly pick the red belled belt from the ground and fasten it tightly around his waist. _I look pretty hot._ The boy said looking down at himself. He grinned and took a breath as he heard a 'Thank you' from the delicious looking Marluxia. Butterflies dance around his stomach as he waited for his name.

"Roxas, sweetie come on out for us if you'd please." The pink haired beauty called from his place at the judges table. Roxas shivered at the tone the man had used. '_Grandma. Grandma. Grandma.' _ The boy chanted and put on his winning smile and strode gracefully out to the middle of the open floor, vaguely wondering where the other boys had gone. He clasped his hands behind his back, and waited for his instructions.

'_How did he not jingle in that?' _ Demyx wondered with a baffled look on his face. '_Oh, he's good.' _ The look changed to a grin and the blonde winked at the pale boy in front of him. '_He looks quite delicious.' _And it was a thought shared by most all men at the table.

"Now, Roxy, may I call you that?" At the nod of the boy Demyx continued. "What we need you to do is turn around all the way back to us and then reach for the tips of your toes." Roxas raised an eyebrow at the blonde but did as he was instructed. Albeit with a large smirk and a very gutsy revival of the words uttered by Marluxia before they had changed. The boy started by moving his left foot behind him and swung his hips around seductively, bringing the right foot with him as he went. Roxas repeated this again and again until he was back facing the panel; he had only caused a light jingling to enter the ears of the judges. Slowly the boy bent down, hiding the smug look on his face at the shocked expression of four of the judges. When he came back up, he had a fierce expression of determination on his face that he levelled all men in the room. Effectively silencing them and making them highly unable to forget the boy as they sent him out of the room to determine who they would choose.

Lex cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking at Demyx and Marluxia. "So..."

"Holy fuck!" Demyx exclaimed loud enough to be heard from outside of the room and then more quietly "That was fucking _hot_". Both Tidus and Wakka raised their eyes at the finished outfit that Roxas had been wearing. The exclamation by Demyx only heightened their curiosity of the adorable looking blonde in front of them. They warily looked at each other.

'_How could he be anything more than adorable?' _Tidus wondered to himself. _'That would only make me want to cuddle him, not get a boner.' _Said boy was wearing, literally, a blue version of what he had been wearing earlier. An extremely tight top and what looked like maybe... shiny, and very tight, boxers.

Wakka however, almost slapped himself in the face to keep from drooling over the petite blonde. _ 'Oh fuck. What a sexy outfit. That Sora guy has got some mad skills.'_

Inside the room, Marluxia had only grinned when Demyx shouted. "Yeah. I've got to agree. Who else was insanely turned on by that stare at the end? Not to mention the hip sways. I didn't believe a man could sway hips that much like a woman." Marluxia drawled on in a dreamy tone. He, for one, had already decided who he was going to vote for.

"I like him." Zexion said. "The others were too awkward and didn't look nearly as confident. That Tidus boy even faltered in his walk up here!" The blue haired boy exclaimed. Of course none of the others had noticed that but the all chalked it up that the boy had probably done some minute thing to piss the man off. They needed to be perfect and mysterious.

"Agreed." Lex slowly let out. He had hunched himself to lean on the table so he could watch the others with mild interest.

"I personally liked Wakka, he had a nice ass." Xaldin stated. He looked at the door with longing. He was probably going to have dreams about that ass.

"Yeah, but he did not listen to our instructions. He turned only half way before touching his toes." Zexion argued with an annoyed twitch of his brow.

"Yeah, but that ass!" The black haired man argued. It continued this way and forced Marluxia to calm the men to his right when they had both shoved their chairs back.

"Calm it, you two." The man threatened with a twitching eye and gravelly tone. He put a hand on both men's shoulders and forced them to sit. Lex's eyebrows moved down a fraction at the actions of his boss before ignoring it. He knew the man hadn't been getting much sleep lately and probably wasn't in the mood.

"Now that I have your opinions," he pointed a glare towards Zexion and Xaldin, "Sora, yours?" The pink haired man wrote down the tally on a paper. Three for Roxas, one for Wakka. _'This is looking good for the little guy.' _

"Probably... Roxas. I don't like him though. I just don't like him least." Sora frowned as he thoughtfully looked out at the floor where the boys performing had just been.

"Oh shut up! Everyone knows you're cranky because you just haven't been getting laid!" That was an outburst from Demyx. "I'm tired of your negative attitude lately! Get off your high horse and just jack off! I want my happy friend back!" Demyx grunted with a pout on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Demyx!" Sora growled and grabbed his pencil, aiming it menacingly at Demyx's head.

"Fuck no!" Demyx yelled back.

"Fine!" Sora stalked towards the door, slamming it open and stomping out. Ignoring the frightened stares of the three boys and the knowing looks of all the other performers who quickly got out of his way. The boy tromped away.

Luxord sighed and went to close the door in the boys' faces "Sorry" he muttered in his British accent. They began murmuring to themselves about what had just happened. Once the door was securely locked again he turned to Demyx. "Quit antagonizing the bloke Demyx." Luxord sighed to himself. He couldn't deny the blonde at the end had been the better of the three. "I'm picking Roxas." He murmured to himself and sat back in his seat.

"Okay." Marluxia again. " I already know who you want Demyx so go get the three and bring them in." Marluxia fluttered his hand dismissively at the blonde to go open the door.

"What if I changed my mind huh? It won't do you well to assume you know what I'm thinking!" Demyx exclaimed, already getting up from his seat with a smile to go and unlock the door to bring the boys back in. "Get in here my little minions."

The boys shuffled in quickly with a questioning look to the tanned man. Deep blue eyes met pale blue ones and a grin ensued between the both. Marluxia stood as Roxas took his place next to the boys. "Thank you so much for entering, all three of you. Roxas, you are our winner. You need to go with Demyx for the orientation." Roxas grinned wildly and skipped out of the room after his new-found friend. "Wakka, Tidus, you are both going to be kept in mind for our next opening in this position but if you'd like to come back tomorrow we'd be more than happy to accept you into our work forces." The pink haired man smiled kindly at the boys as they looked sullen.

Just as Roxas was walking upstairs to see his room for being an exclusive, Wakka and Tidus were walking outside with a piece of paper each. Wakka smiled to himself as he thought of the paper in his hand that held two numbers instead of one. '_Maybe I could just be a host.' _The boys parted ways with a smile and a determination to get their way tomorrow.

'_I will win next time.'_ Tidus thought to himself.

**Vent writing for myself. I realized that I hadn't updating anything up here in forever and I'm mad about not finishing my story for nanowrimo and yeah.  
Possibly will be a full on story. Who knows.  
Review about opinions if you would though, this is a new style of writing for me. I need a little feedback. **


	2. The Next Day

For some reason Roxas awoke the next day with a smile gracing his features. The blonde sat there and pondered what it was that- OH! Oh yeah! He had a job, his cat Mr. MewMew was still alive, and his dad was coming to town!

**Transition here.**

"CLOUD! Wake the fuck up!" The little man exclaimed and bashed the door with the side of his fist. You could hear the murmurs and "shhh..."s through the door. This only served the purpose of ticking off the younger blonde. What really threw the boy over the proverbial edge was when he overheard Cloud saying "Be quiet and maybe he'll go away!" in a hopeful whisper.

Leaving for a moment, Roxas tromped to the kitchen. At the sound of the footsteps moving farther away from them, the men cowardly hiding under Cloud's blue covers hurriedly raced to put their discarded clothing back on. Leon had already managed to get one leg out of the window and Cloud was in the process of slipping one of his shoes on when they both froze. The doorknob was jiggling and making a small clinking sound. "SHIT! RUN!"

At the loud outburst, Roxas doubled his efforts of breaking into his brother's room. "CLOUD! So help me god, if you are not in this room I'll-." He threw the door open as soon as he had felt the tell-tale movement of his knife from having undone the locking mechanism. The scene assaulting the boy's senses was just chaos. The bed was...messy. We'll leave it at that. There was clothing strewn all over the room in the oddest places. The blonde looked with wonderment as the movement of pants spinning on the ceiling fan caught his attention. Eventually the blonde's eyes made it to the window that was open, its curtains billowing in the warm morning air. Taking this all in, Roxas turned to leave. The room was obviously empt-. Roxas narrowed his light blue eyes and stalked over to the pile of clothing under the window. He flung the clothes with his foot, revealing an extremely familiar shoe. The blonde turned quickly at the sound of a squeak behind him.

Cloud was found with one foot poised in the air, clearly glaring at the ground that held a... wow. It was a red and green squeaky dildo that, apparently, had been a gag gift from Reno during Christmas the year before for the couple to...enjoy. Roxas didn't let that deter him even with the chills running up his spine and, instead, gave chase to the older blonde when he attempted to flee.

**Transition here**.

"Reno! How delightful to see you, you mother fucking bitch." Cloud moaned and glared at his best friend while he plopped into his usual chair.

"Well fuck you too. Bad awakening much?" The redhead gave a trademark grin and laughed at the sulking figure seated across from him. Thinking about it... Cloud did kind of look a little more angsty than usual in a gorgeous way. Reno's fingers itched and thoughts battled as he tried to decide if it was worth pissing Cloud off further to get a good picture of the man. Slowly and carefully Reno reached his hand into the bag behind him.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the smiling redhead and looked away when he heard a loud bark of laughter from Roxas. Looking back, a camera lens was in his face. The blonde gave the piece of technology a one-fingered salute, effectively ruining the third picture that Reno was in the process of snapping.

"Aw, cummon! I work hard to get those pictures; you could at least make it easier on me and smile for once! On the brighter side, I now have another one to add to the growing album of profane ways you show your distaste for my camera-ing abilities. Although I think it's just another repeat." The red head winked at Cloud, having gotten a small twitch of the lips from the comment after the blonde was assured the camera was locked safely away.

"Fuck you." Cloud said with a smile and glanced warily towards his brother who was munching on a chocolate muffin and merrily chatting with his, now, co-worker and friend.

"Wouldn't you like to?" Reno exclaimed and Riku attempted to hide his snickering. They had been a little loud for that last bit and the silver haired man had been unable to ignore the friendly bickering.

"What're you cracking up about?" Roxas asked and nibbled on the little chocolate chip sticking out of the side of the delicious pastry.

"Oh, nothing." The silver haired boy said in a sing-song tone of voice. "So, I was told you had an interview yesterday, how'd it go?" Riku looked over to his, now, grinning friend.

"Fantastic! I totally got the job! You're so not gonna guess where though!" Roxas tried to keep the grin from widening on his face. He had been trying so hard to keep the interview a secret from Riku; he didn't want anyone to help him get this job.

"Oh! Where! Where! Oh, and congratulations on the job, too!" The silver haired boy exclaimed and smiled at his friend. Perfect, Roxas had finally managed his first job after everyone turning him down for looking like he was still fifteen.

Smirking and with a hushed whisper started talking slow and deliberately making the words exaggeratedly long. "Well, I got one of the. Exclusive spots. At a well-known. gay bar downto-"

"HOLY CRAP, YOU WORK WITH ME NOW? YES!" The Silver haired man screamed in an uncharacteristically loud outburst of the high-pitched variety.

Everyone in the small, cramped, tightly-packed cafe` turned to the silver haired boy and glared, many frowning while digging in their ears and trying to hear again. Cloud and Reno just rolled their eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Roxas apologized for the very hyper Riku who wasn't even fazed because the news was so overwhelmingly good.

"Weirdos." Reno smiled at the two that were currently bickering about Riku's new found lack of humility. "So... "He began and turned back to Cloud with a serious expression and leaned in towards the blonde. "Are you seriously okay with your little brother becoming a stripper?" Reno exclaimed in a fierce whisper, glancing toward the blue eyed blonde.

"He can do what he wants Reno, he's old enough now. Besides, I thought you'd be all for taking pictures of my brother, scantily clad, dancing in provocative ways. I have an extra ticket, Leon and I are gonna go tonight to support the little guy's first day...or night rather." Cloud yawned and leaned back in his chair. He had stayed up a little too late last night. A clattering of metal caught their attention and both men turned to watch as the two boys were battling for the second half of the chocolate chip muffin. Cloud really did wonder if his brother knew what he was doing though, sometimes. 'What is he getting himself into?'

**End Chapter here.**

**I realize this chapter is about half the size of the first one and I do apologize.  
****Reviews would be fantastic so I can know if you like what the hell I'm doing or not.  
****Woo~ Axel should be in the next chapter! LOOK! THE PLOT! IT PROGRESSES!**

_**********[edit] It was brought to my attention that Fanfiction decided my dash wasn't good enough and was deleting everything I tried to use for transitions.  
************I am extremely sorry for any confusion caused and will try to be more careful in this respect for later chapters. **_


	3. Christmas Special

**Dedicated to my darling Katscra. Merry Christmas sweetie, even if it is 5 hours late ;)**

The building was far busier than the day before and Roxas could guess at understanding. He didn't know though; this was a holiday. Riku was frantically trying to get himself ready and show Roxas everything that Demyx had been a slacker and not shown the poor boy yesterday.

"I'm assuming you didn't see this either?" Riku asked in an exasperated sigh as he headed down the corridor to the Costuming Room. Riku beat himself up inside. He SO had absolutely no motivation to go see Sora right now. None. At. All.

"I've only been on the 4th floor. To see my room. Riku." Roxas glared towards his friend with an annoyed twitch of his blonde brow. He hurried to follow the silver hair that was quickly disappearing in the throng of slightly dressed males. "Jerk..." Roxas muttered to himself.

Riku stopped suddenly in front of a large door. "Sorry. " Riku whispered and opened the door shoving his friend in the door and following. "This" Riku gestured his hand to the large mess in front of him. Roxas' mouth dropped open fiercely. He hadn't realized that everyone in the whole place would be celebrating but it hit him, just then, that he _had_ seen a large amount similarly coloured outfits.

"Oh my god. This is amazing!" Roxas smiled at the shining strands hanging from the ceiling. You could practically see the little guy's eyes light up with happiness. "So coo-"

"Shut the fuck up." Sora growled from his corner. "Here's your little happy fucking elf costume. Get dressed, get out. Go get cute make-up pipsqueak. " Sora held out a hanger holding red and green clothing similar to that of Sora's and Riku's. Roxas cautiously walked through the various piles of red and green strewn across the floors and grabbed the hanger. Sora stuck out a finger and pointed to the wall that held several changing screens his face twisting up in concentration as he went back to fixing up some gaudy-looking blingy santa costume. Roxas screwed his face up in distaste that Sora took personally and went to change. The boy sat his clothing on the floor in a pile as he stripped. The thin material had Roxas' mind going in circles for a second. _Just think about the money. Thin clothing is fine. It's fine. Perfectly okay, it is._

Roxas was startled when he heard a sudden scream; quickly looking around the screen he saw that Sora had managed to slit his finger with a seam ripper. Roxas shuddered but noticed the worried look on Riku's face as he hurriedly searched for the medical box close to Sora's work bench and quickly fished out a band-aid. Before Roxas could blink, the silver haired boy was concentrated on wiping the blood away. After the cut was clean, Riku gingerly bent down and wrapped the band-aid carefully around Sora's finger and then bent to kiss the appendage. Suddenly Riku stiffened and stopped mid-action. He quickly got up and turned away from the brunette. Sora hurriedly rushed after the silver haired boy and grabbed his arm, turning Riku to face him. Roxas could see from where he was that Sora was crying from Riku's actions. All of a sudden, when Riku turned and Sora pulled him for a kiss, Roxas felt like he was intruding. He turned back to the clothing he had neglected and tried to ignore the sounds of protest from both sides as he slid on the red shining underwear, red and green striped thigh tights, green elf shoes, the red dress shirt, and a green Santa hat with red fur.

"ROXAS! You so should have finished by now!" The blonde jumped and hurried to grab his clothing when Riku yelled and gave a glare to Sora, rushing out of the room. Roxas frowned with an 'I'm sorry' expression on his face. When the door closed, Sora rushed to lock it and when he knew he was safe, slid down the door and just cried. Blatantly ignoring the shouts for clothing not yet handed out. '_They're lying. They're lying. They're lying. They're lying. They're- Riku. Why can't you see?' _Sora screamed inside his head, over and over again. The anguish was too much and he grabbed the closest hard object and through it across the room, shattering the glass of water on the bench next to his chair.

**Transition**

"Dude. Make up with him already." Roxas said with a pout as they were hurriedly going to the make-up station Sora had told Roxas to go to. Roxas was clearly annoyed with his friend. What the hell could have happened to make two people so obviously in love, so pissed at each other?

"We are **not** talking about this Rox." Riku said viciously from in front of the boy. He was pushing people out of his way angrily.

"We are SO going to talk if it gets you to. Calm. The. Fuck. Down. And explain to me why you are pushing away someone you obviously like." Roxas knew he was being pushy, which wasn't good with his friend's temper.

"Shut the fuck up and I'll talk to you later." Riku growled almost as viciously as Sora. Roxas smiled, he was going to hold that sentence over his head later to find out what was going on, if his Plan A didn't work. Riku pushed his friend into one of the three gigantic alcoves and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wha-" Roxas looked quickly around and saw a giant table in the middle with copious amounts of makeup on strewn about its surface. He also saw mirrors following the round wall the whole way around with about thirty chairs facing the mirror. Almost all the seats were full at that point.

"Sit down sweetie." A girl with blonde hair motioned Roxas towards a chair between two rather tall men and hurried over when she finished telling a boy how his makeup should look for the night. "Job please." The girl had a soft voice but Roxas couldn't have missed the forceful way of speaking. He frowned.

"I guess...I'm a dancer." Roxas looked towards the girl with a puzzled face.

"Ah. Alright. Turn and face the table in the middle then. Several of the guys near enough to hear turned a curious gaze towards the short, blonde boy with a rather slim body. In fact, he kind of looked like Sora. That revelation only served to make the boys near Roxas shiver and turn around. Sora was a sore subject with everyone as of late. "Congratulations on your job by the way. It's nice to meet you, my name's Namine and you need to get your hair out of your face. Here." The girl, Namine, handed Roxas a band to hold his hair up with.

"Thanks," Roxas said, putting on the hair band. And sitting still as Namine did the boy up with red and green eye shadow to accent the outfit the boy was wearing. By the time Roxas' makeup was finished, most of the men crowding the ways were thinning and Riku was standing near, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

"Nah-men-ay" Riku whined, acting completely like a child. It seemed he had calmed down in the time he had been left alone and pampered.

"Oh shush, I just finished, you silly boy." The girl smiled, flipping her dramatically as she backed up far enough to survey her work. Riku gave the girl a thumbs up and Roxas stood, turned and smiled. He saw why this was called the cute station. He looked pretty cute. There was no denying.

"Alright, follow me." Riku started walking off and looked behind him at the petite blonde girl, "You better watch your attitude little missy." winked, and hurried to show Roxas everywhere he needed to know before the meeting.

They took a right and immediately came to a large door similar to Sora's Riku hurried the blonde in. A couple men and two girls looked towards the boys questioningly and smiled. Roxas' mouth literally dropped. The whole room was covered from top to bottom in dry-erase white boards. _Holy fuck. That is so...organized. _Roxas was completely and utterly baffled how at how this was working out. Riku grabbed the boy's arm and shoved him over to the immediate right side of the door opening.

"Find your name," Riku pointed to his name on the right side, "your symbol," he then pointed to the picture of a star under his name, "The day" Riku pointed to the large 'F' on the far right of the board, "and then your job." Riku slid his finger down from the F until he found his star symbol, then looked on the left where it told the jobs. Riku was to be a dancer that day. Roxas looked to the right to find hi-

"Why am I a heart?" Roxas growled. Really...a heart! Ludicrous! Absolutely and totally silly and not manly at all. The pout was overly evident on his face.

"We don't have a choice. Marluxia decides what everyone's symbol is." Riku sighed. "Do you think I'd really be a star otherwise? Anyway, come on!" Riku literally sprinted out the door, took a right, and then an immediate left at the first corner. "Locker room and showers!" Riku yelled as they ran past the first two rooms. "Sleeping areas and workout room!" Was the next three on the left and the one on the right respectively. "Storage and dancing room!" Riku said as they raced past the last two and headed towards the metal spiral stairs to take them up to the fourth floor. Riku easily bounded up the hard steps, silver hair bouncing on his shoulders and Roxas did...not. He huffed the whole way up there and barely managed to keep pace. Riku was waiting at the top and Roxas tried hard to make it up the last twenty steps without panting. He looked disgusted as he hit the landing and wiped a small drop of sweat from his brow. _Definitely going to be using that gym. _Roxas hurried down the more familiar halls of the top floor towards the huge room that Demyx hadn't shown to him the night before when he'd asked. "And this," Riku pulled the door open a crack, "Is the Meeting Room." He whispered in his friend's ear as he shoved the boy into what more closely resembled an auditorium. There were eight rows, all filled except for a couple spots in the back and front. Roxas tried to sit in a chair but his arm was harshly dragged back upwards by Riku who hurried them down the side aisle towards the first row. Almost everyone was glancing back at the pair as they made their way. Marluxia, who was standing on the platform, smiled as he watched and Roxas noted that Sora glared back towards him until he finally got fed up and turned around in a huff. There were, inconveniently only two spots open. One was on the end next to Zexion, and the other was next to Sora. Riku took the spot next to Zexion and Roxas glared at his friend as he awkwardly took the spot next to Sora. The tension was practically palpable.

"Hello!" Roxas jumped and Sora snickered as the talking died down to a minimum and everyone looked towards their employer. Roxas suddenly recognized the gaudy outfit he had seen on Sora's bench and had to admit. For some reason, Marluxia somehow made the outfit look good. "Welcome everyone and a very Merry Christmas to you all!" Marluxia smiled out at everyone and you couldn't help but smile back at the charismatic man and choruses of 'Merry Christmas' were called back for a good minute.

"You made his outfit right?" Roxas whispered towards Sora and received no acknowledgement. He continued anyway. "Well, it looks absolutely fantastic. Very cool." Roxas awkwardly leaned back to his normal sitting position. Roxas missed the slight grin from Sora at the acknowledgement.

"Thanks everyone. Well, I've got a bit of news for you all!" Murmurs went through the crowd of men and women. Surprisingly a good fourth of the pink haired man's audience was women. All had behind the scenes jobs, of course. "Congratulations are in order to our new Exclusive member of the staff and the two boys who decided to join us in the normal occupations! Give them a round of applause!" After the clapping subsided Marluxia started again. "Alright everyone, I'm loving that enthusiasm. Tonight we're going to be really busy. Now, everyone, remember to stay after tonight! We're all going to have a nice Christmas Breakfast to thank you all for your hard work and determination. Also, in case any of you were wondering I was too busy to update any of the charts except the Exclusives. So, starting at the back row, go to your normal areas but get the special holiday themed items ready in each of your rooms. Row seven, go help row eight and keep watch at all doors after you're finished. Dismissed. Row six, start on sound check and dance room floor prep. Dismissed. Row five..." Marluxia looked down at Xaldin for some confirmation. Roxas strained his neck to look to his right. The whole time Roxas was too short to see, the rows dismissed were filing out of the auditorium, starting at the bac-"Row five needs to go the kitchens today. Row four needs to go to the kitchens, grab the holiday themed alcoholic items, and head to Cid for confirmation of working stations. Dismissed. Oh, row four, be cautious, he's in a bad mood." At that, Marluxia winked at his workers. It was a grand sight to see. It really was. Varying outfits of red and green were roaming around, some elf themed, some with only Santa hats, others still sitting were wearing suits with Christmas colors and other random items. "Row three please head to the dance floor and decorate the Christmas tree. Row Two please head to the storage room on this floor and grab the candy canes. Set up dishes in every possible room, several on the counters of the bars one on each table and then head outside and give one to every person waiting in line. The right half of you will also be hosts tonight. Dismissed!" And with that Marluxia jumped down off the stage, his pink hair flying and somehow floating back down into its perfect place. "Now, my darlings." Sora rolled his eyes and Roxas smiled at the man. "Now, as several of you have probably seen, Roxas, our newly acquired worker," Marley winked at the blonde. "Sora, Riku, and Demyx are working as Dancer-"

"HELL YEAH!" Demyx interrupted with excitement.

Marluxia chose to ignore his blonde friend. "Dancers tonight. Me and Lux are going to be hosts." At this, Marluxia motioned to the British man in a matching, just as gaudy, Santa suit. They made a cute, well, more like a sexy Mr. And Mrs. Santa couple, Roxas had to admit. "And Axel, the bum who isn't here, is going to be working as the platform dancer tonight. Now off with you all, and good luck Roxas. Make us proud!" Marluxia said and literally _pranced_ out a side door with a slightly less excited Luxord mumbling behind the, excuse the pun, _gay _man with a smile on his face. Roxas leaned forward and looked questioningly at Riku who was down the row. Riku was grinning ear to ear and Roxas started to head over to his friend as he got tackled by a blonde, red, and green blur.

"Hey Dem. Where do we go now?" Roxas smiled and pushed the man off of him, attempting to ignore the skimpily clad lower region rubbing against him.

"Well, You" Demyx grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him close," Riku and Sora" he grabbed them both respectively and pulled them in to the little huddle, "are going to come with me downstairs to the choreography room. The faster we learn our routine tonight the more time you can have learning how to improve!" Roxas got a slight thrill at Demyx's stare at them all. He had such enthusiasm. You could tell he loved his job. "Come on!" Demyx said, pulling Sora with him, leaving Riku to tell Roxas exactly what was going on with the boyfriend Roxas had heard Riku gush about for three months.

**Transition**

"Sora!" Demyx shouted at the boy and stopped the music in the middle for the ninth time since they had started. "You need to get over your little attitude problem and be a mother fucking sexy bitch. We are not going to get any extra money tonight if you're being a prissy douche!" Demyx shoved Sora closer to Roxas. "You need to be here when we start our partner dancing. NOT WAY THE FUCK OVER THERE!" Demyx gestured wildly to a random corner of the room the anger was evident on his face. "We are restarting and you better do it right this time." Roxas had been doing his best and only gotten called on issues twice. Riku once. And Sora...well, Sora's gotten in trouble with Dem a good six times now.

Demyx went back over to the music and started it from the beginning, the delay allowing everyone ample time to get back to their spots. Roxas glanced warily towards the blonde. Plan A was perfect for right now. Roxas grinned and decided that now would indeed be the best time for such a thing.

The music started and Roxas side stepped to his right, as Sora side stepped to his left. Both were now about two inches apart. Roxas faced Sora as Demyx and Riku moved up behind each smaller man respectively. The taller men started a slow grind half the time of the beat while the younger men slid their hands behind them, resting them on the bare hips and sliding down, caressing the heated bare skin as they went. They slowly slid back up and both Roxas and Sora went forward to the pole in front of them. Both hooked their right legs around the pole, effectively mirroring each other without hassle. "Sora. You didn't do what they said you did right?" Roxas whispered in the brunette's ear so that no one had heard and then they both twirled away on their free leg so that it looked like a ballerina move more than a stripper's dance.

Sora's twirl was filled with a vicious anger and he practically stomped his foot down when he ended that particular move. Sora was known for being a rather graceful dancer too.

_Well, I guess this is better than him just flopping around everywhere. _ Demyx chuckled to himself and let the boy tromp to the right as Riku came to him so the two cute boys and the two sexy men were together for a moment. Demyx fisted his hands in Riku's hair and pulled back to expose the skin of his neck and pretended to lick down all the way down to his rim of the pale boy's shorts. Demyx glanced in the mirror, the two boys were taking turns viciously dominating the other. Demyx's eyes widened and he came back up to whisper in Riku's ear. "Dude. Look at them." Riku cracked an eye and immediately both shot open. "Told you!" The blonde whispered.

"I don't think your talk got Sora _that_ enthusiastic. What the fuck is going on?" Riku whispered back, trying not to attract the attention of the two boys. Roxas was currently dominating and had Sora's arms pinned behind his back.

"I just want to make sure that you're not going to hurt my best friend!" Roxas said to Sora in hushed tones.

"And I wanted to make sure you weren't fucking my boyfriend! I didn't know _you_ were his best friend. He didn't tell me you were working here now!" Sora replied in the same manner, flipping Roxas around and crossing both of the blonde's arms in front of his chest in an 'x' pattern so the blonde could hear him without anyone else doing the same.

Roxas managed to slip one hand out and had grabbed Sora's hair, yanking it forward so his ears were close when the blonde's head was turned. "Okay, well. Now that we have that settled, tell me. Did you cheat on him. I want an hone-"

"No!" Sora cried and the anguish could be heard under the large tones of anger and annoyance. "The fuck. I wouldn't dare. I love that man." Roxas just about rubbed his ear. He believed Sora. He had believed Sora since he saw the incident in the brunette's work room but he needed a verbal confession. Roxas sighed and a smile replaced his serious face and he gingerly twirled Sora around, the boy going with the flow since he was so startled at the change from savage beast to loving friend.

"Good. For the record. I believed you the whole time and Riku didn't want to believe them but he wanted proof that you'd still love him with all his jerky tests." Roxas ended with letting go of Roxas' hand and letting the brunette twirl into the awaiting Riku. Roxas just winked and gave a thumbs up as Sora smiled up hungrily at Riku.

"Oh." Riku said in understanding and went off to start their own lust dance off to the side, leaving a bewildered Demyx and a grinning Roxas in their wake.

**Transition**

"So... you think I'll be okay?" Roxas asked, nervously looking out of the balcony between the first and second floors towards the throng of Christmas Dancers below and the DJ booth that Xaldin was working in with Zexion. They were currently playing a modern version of The Twelve Days of Christmas. Roxas was cracking up at some of the stuff they were using but it didn't ease his nervousness of the first time at his first job.

"Psh. You'll do fine silly." Sora had gone back to what Demyx deemed the 'Normal Version'. _ I think I like him better this way._ The blonde smiled as Sora pulled him over for a reassuring one-armed hug. "Thank you by the way." Sora whispered to Roxas and the boy smiled, his fear melting away quickly when he looked at the smiling faces surrounding him.

**Transition**

This didn't, however stop the vicious struggle going on between Riku and Sora as they practically had makeup sex on the stage for the VIPs. Yeah, sure, they were getting tips right and left and Roxas could have _sworn_ he saw a hundred dollar bill get thrown in the tip area when Sora had teased everyone by pulling the male's boxers down with his teeth just far enough to make everyone want more but not able to see anything. Demyx and Roxas didn't let them steal the show though.

"Don't freak out." Demyx whispered with a smile when Demyx dropped his head and licked from Roxas' collar to his jaw. Normally the Tanned blonde would do a full on licking showing but Roxas was new and there was no way in hell he was going to interrupt the show in front of him unless those two interrupted it themselves.

Roxas, not having had that kind of attention lately, let out a loud gasp, not unnoticed by the men next to him. The only, only, reason Roxas was okay with this was because Cloud and Leon had already come and gone back down to the dancing below. Roxas could care less about Reno's bulge since that man had been watching the ridiculous moving mass of red and green dancers that had grown larger as the hours hurried towards midnight.

As Xaldin smoothly transitioned from 'Rocking Around The Christmas' at two minutes before midnight to a faster, more techno version of 'Carol Of The Bells' by Trans Siberian Orchestra that replaced all the drums with an intense heart piercing bass pounding in the background of the melodic technic bells.

That was practically sex to Roxas' ears. That had been his absolute favourite instrumental song since he'd heard it when he was five. Demyx's faced mirrored that of Roxas' as both blondes began to sensually move their hips to the song, eyes closed, and just feeling the beat. Riku and Sora looked at each other, grinning widely. Roxas didn't even jump when he felt hands ghost down his sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He only opened an eye a little to see who it was and smiled when he saw Riku. His best friend knew exactly what this song did to him. It was literally an aphrodisiac to the blonde, not even his grandma could stay the need for a good fuck at that point. Was he hard, no. That was unacceptable to the blonde. He refused to get hard while people could clearly see every curve and outline of his junk. Even a twitch wouldn't go unnoticed in those tight shiny red bottoms.

Somehow, though, Roxas had managed to keep his red shirt on and he wasn't surprised in the least when he felt Sora practically rip the fabric away from him so the brunette could really feel the bare skin in front of him that had been hidden for the last several hours. Sora set his hands on Roxas' hips and moved with them, setting his body into the same pattern of movement as the blonde's. Roxas lifted his arms behind his head and wrapped them around Sora's neck, effectively closing the distance between the two boys. Catcalls were rising rapidly as it looked like the male behind each blonde had a writhing mass of sexy male in their hands' that wouldn't object to anything at that point. Both were just entranced by the beautiful sounds flowing through the club.

It was the same for the mass below. They all had turned into a sensual, fast moving mob of people. The platform dancer below was having a hay day. He was throwing out candy canes and twirling like a mad man, occasionally glancing up to see the show in the balcony. It was quite obvious that they were having fun tonight. Even Xaldin and Zexion were glancing up now and then during the song to watch the faces of the boys; it was quite entrancing watching them he dared think at one point.

Soon, the song reached its climax and a couple seconds before midnight the whole entire building was writhing, whether from sexual pleasure or the music it depended on your section of the building. As soon as midnight hit, the music dropped off abruptly in a way that just _fit_ to a chorus of bells tolling twelve times to signal that it was now Christmas day. Everyone threw up shouts and cheers and Marluxia stood up on the platform for a couple seconds while the AV workers shone a light on him.

"Merry Christmas Everyone! One free Christmas drink to everyone over eighteen!" Marluxia smiled and quickly stepped off the stage smiling at the shouts and cheers coming from the crowd as a good percentage rushed to the bar to grab one of the hundreds of premade drinks sitting on the bar. Cid had an army of men standing on the front lines between the alcohol, stamping hands to keep track and turning away anyone with a wristband or a hand already stamped.

Roxas smiled, that was the signal ending his night of work. He walked out of the room, smiling. He had done a pretty good job he'd like to think. Riku patted him on the shoulder and Roxas smiled, linking arms with Demyx as they all took the elevator to the fourth floor, grabbed their clothed from their rooms and headed back down a flight. All four had decided that it would be a good time to shower. Everyone had their own individual stalls but Roxas didn't feel quite safe when he heard a small moan escape his silver haired friend in the stall next to his. Roxas' face blushed, connecting why he had heard the door closing again, and hurried to get clean so he could head to his room. By the time Roxas had gotten out and put his normal clothes back on, he had learned a little too much about how his best friend liked his hot and steamy shower sex.

Roxas cringed and the blush on his wasn't going to go away any time at all, let alone the problem that was growing in his boxers. Roxas couldn't help but only think about getting to his room. Only his room, up the stairs, one foot, then the other until he was all the way up and heading towards hi- "Oof!" Roxas fell backwards onto the floor painfully. "I'm so sorry!" Roxas immediately apologized and looked up and up, and up. In Roxas' opinion he had just seen the most devious, plotting green eyes they would ever see, framed by flaming wild red hair and a cocky as fuck grin.

"Here." The man bent in half and pulled Roxas up from the floor, which accentuated the fact that Roxas was barely two-thirds the man's height. "I'm Axel." _And sexy as fuck. "You are...?"_

"Thanks, I'm Roxas, the new Exclusive." The blonde grinned back and looked up at the red-head's face.

_Oh, the new boy? This is going to be fun. _ Axel practically purred at the new conquest.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!

HOLY HELL. This took forever to write. I do not kid.  
This chapter has more words total than the whole fiction so far.  
Tell me if there's any obscene screw ups  
Reviews are totally loved, _they let me know what you want guys! _


	4. Breakfast

**This Chapter is dedicated to my lovely Mikolette who has been drawing out her symptoms of "Withdrawl" from the story in notes to me since I let her read parts of it in progress during class.  
Happy slightly late Christmas everyone. Expect updates near the end of a month, I will be doing those at the least. Maybe more, depends on my business level. **

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked with curiosity as Axel bent down in front of him.

"You have nice eyes." Axel stated with a smile. Roxas had completely forgot about the fact that he was wearing a towel, he had just come from an awkward situation, and he was quickly getting into a situation he probably shouldn't be in.

-transition-

"You, my love, are a fucking dick." Sora said and punched Riku. Sora punched Riku hard. And Smiled about it.

They were walking up the metal stairs towards the fourth floor. Water sometimes dripping from Riku's still wet hair. "Ugh. I totally deserved that, but," Riku looked pointedly towards Sora," fuck. That hurt. Oh hey." Riku smiled at the man walking down the stairs and moved in front of Sora out of his way. "What's up?"

"Luxord's running a poker game of some sort downstairs for people…," The man's eyes bugged a moment when he saw Sora smiling happily behind Riku, " finished already." He walked quickly down the stairs after he finished his sentence with a hurried "Gotta go."

"What the hell was his problem?" Sora said with a frown.

"You." Riku captured another kiss, quickly wiping away the frown and annoying memory in Sora's head.

The two had finally made it up the stairs and were walking by one of the rooms when they heard vaguely familiar shouting through the door.

"You have such a fucking horrid attitude! UGH!" Roxas yelled as he slammed the door to the room and huffily stomped into Riku.

"Hey…Was tha-"

"Yes." Roxas cut off Sora.

"Did you do-"

"No!" Roxas exclaimed, cutting Riku off this time.

"Okay…testy subject. Wanna go play card games downstairs with everyone?" Riku said, attempting to defuse the annoyance.

"Clothes, Riku. I need them." Roxas said with exasperation, motioning to his towel and started to follow the other two to his room.

"Fine. After you get dressed, do you want to play?"

"Oh, we'd _love_ to." A rich voice drawled out behind the couple, slowly Sora and Riku turned to look at a voice they both knew well. The red head was draped over Roxas and smiling at the two while ghosting his right hand over the flesh of the boy's barren shoulder. Roxas was trying to suppress the moan building up in his throat and clenched his eyes and hands. Axel didn't have the clearest view of the blonde's face but Riku and Sora did.

'Why did I have to be interested in _this_ particular guy?'Roxas screamed inside his head "Get the hell away from me Axel." Roxas had little emotion in his voice and moved out of the embrace and away from the fingers that were quickly giving him goose bumps on his arm.

"Aw, poor little Roxy still mad at me?" Axel smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Fuck off. I'm going to get dressed!" Roxas yelled at the group and stomped his way off to his room.

"Dude. What did you do to him?" Riku looked at the lanky man, amazed. He'd never seen so much raw anger in the blonde, or pleasure. Riku could tell Roxas wanted to jump the man but for some reason tried to stay away at all costs.

"He crawled on top of me and got mad when I flipped him over." Axel stated bluntly.

The atmosphere was awkward for Riku and Sora while Axel looked like he could actually have cared less. Soon the blonde returned in his jeans, t-shirt and hoodie. They all made their way down a floor and to one of the makeup areas that had been cleared out so that the large round table in the middle could fit a good fifteen people around it with comfortable space. Roxas' friends both grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table to watch. Axel, being the gracious man he is, grabbed two chairs and put them directly next to each other and pulled Roxas next to him, whispering in his ear about how delicious the young blonde looked.

Roxas just plain ignored Axel as they waited for the next game to start. Opting out of playing strip poker, Roxas sat and watched as Luxord, the head honcho for cards he learned, completely stripped five of the ten players. At being accused of cheating, Luxord bet all of his clothing that the accuser could shuffle and deal out the cards and the British man would still have the best hand at the end. Roxas watched, mesmerized, as Luxord laid down his cards to reveal that he did indeed have the best hand of the table. The accuser spent the rest of the night into the morning wearing the skimpiest loincloth the boy had ever seen.

Roxas did, however, decide to play a new game he'd never heard about, but after the basic idea was explained, thought would be interestingly fun. It was called 'The Circle of Death' and if you hadn't played before you had to find out the secret to every card during game play. Bottles of alcohol were brought out to the table, one deck of cards, and Luxord numbered everyone off, alternating between 7 and 8.

Roxas soon learned that he was really good at the Nine and Queen cards. Nines had people rhyming with the starting word all around the table. One round had Axel starting with "Grass" and ended with Roxas screaming "Ass!" So enthusiastically that he caught Axel off guard and the man was laughing so hard he couldn't take his turn and ended up taking a shot.

"Hah hah!" Roxas laugh at the red head, overjoyed at his small triumph.

"So, you're trying to get me inebriated and take advantage of me? How cute." Axel sing-songed at the exasperated blonde.

"Fuck you." Roxas murmured, pouting and flipping a black six, pointing out twelve people to give one shot to each.

"You'd like to." Axel said, causing a couple of the men around them to sputter their shots and have to refill.

"No thanks." Axel's turn to flip proved to be an eight of diamonds causing the redhead and every other person pre-numbered eight to take a shot.

The night continued in this fashion, Axel hitting on Roxas, Roxas ignoring him, and every man at that table wondering how the fuck Roxas could be gay and _not_ want to bang the man.

That's not to say that Roxas wasn't acquiring an urge to just give in. People had been leaving to take naps or just sleep until it was time for breakfast and they soon found the table with seven people left. Sora was wasted and Axel was slap happy. They both kept whispering to each other and giggling like little kids. Luxord was barely tipsy, only slurring the longer words he attempted speaking. Roxas was feeling a little flush but enjoying himself none-the-less.

All too quickly a voice was heard throughout the building, startling many from their sleep and scaring Sora practically into a fit of hyperventilation. Everyone at the table got up and went about heading downstairs towards the breakfast everyone had been excitedly chattering about for the last six hours. The metal spiral stairs had a red carpet down the whole four flights with white garland lining the railing.

Roxas was awed by the beautiful decorations hanging everywhere and then became even more so after he was, finally, able to see the Christmas tree that had been put up, in all its glory. The whole thing was enormous, Roxas was sure ladders and maybe a pulley system had gone into decorating the red and gold themed tree. Axel, however, was only thinking about how cute Roxas looked with that boyish twinkle in his eyes and the lights reflec- what the hell was he thinking about? Axel did _not_ think mushy things about his conquests. No. Nope. Definitely not.

Roxas turned the corner and saw close to twenty tables pushed together into two giant rows to seat every single person employed at the establishment. Every single place was set with red and green utensils, a cup, a plate and napkins. The doors to the kitchen were propped open and a line quickly formed. Axel grabbed two plates and a Roxas, heading towards the large line. He was laughing while fighting his way into the line of hungry and slightly grouchy, but happy men. Roxas couldn't help but enjoy himself. He grabbed onto Sora when they ran past the guy, who quickly grabbed onto Riku, lest the happy couple be separated for more than two moments. The line, once organized, started moving fairly fast. The four made their way up to the door and into the most delicious looking Christmas themed breakfast buffet Roxas had ever seen. Axel, Riku and Sora all enjoyed the excited face Roxas was putting on. Riku most of all, though, because he hadn't seen such strong emotions pass across the boy's face in a while.

The group sat down at an empty portion of the large tables and quickly started to dig in. Roxas looked up when Demyx sat across from them but only smiled at his hyper friend. He was going to have to severely thank his friend for ever mentioning this place. Oh… Isn't that…"Hey, Wakka!" Roxas exclaimed, waving his arm to get the man's attention. "Wanna sit with us?" Roxas asked, and didn't even bat an eyelash when Xaldin had emerged from the crowd behind the orange haired man.

Everyone enjoyed their food with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Roxas and Sora both shoveled in two to three plates of pancakes alone, while Axel and Riku both shared a look of amazement at the young metabolisms. Wakka slowly glared from under his lashes as he ate and didn't let his hate seep into the atmosphere. Yes… he'd pretend to be friendly and get close to the cheating bitch who stole his job. He'd gain back his dignity.

As soon as it looked like everyone was getting ready to leave Marluxia gave a speech about how fantastic we all were and thanked us for working and hoped we had enjoyed the breakfast. He also wished everyone a Merry Christmas and to see them all in three days time. The whole place had made enough money to take a generous amount of time off.

Roxas said his goodbyes to Sora and Riku and headed up to his room to grab his bag and trudge home through the gently falling flakes of snow. "Roxas!"

Axel came chasing after the younger male, bundled up in a scarf, short sleeve t-shirt and jeans. " You really shouldn't walk home alone in this part of town, even on Christmas." Axel was concerned he shouldn't have been. He totally was though, couldn't even deny it.

"I'll be fine Axel." Roxas said, being gentle. The red head had been exceptionally gentlemanly as of the last few hours. Oh wait… "Axel. Are you still drunk?" Roxas looked accusatorily at the tall male in front of him. The flakes were falling into the spiked hair and Roxas couldn't help but be drawn to the contrast.

"Never, dear maiden. Now let us embark upon our walk eastwards." At the look Roxas shot him Axel had to laugh out a, "Kidding, kidding. I'm not _that_ bad." Roxas smiled with amused disbelief but let Axel lead him towards his home anyway. The man jumped around corners and barrel rolled is way past them, thoroughly making Roxas feel giddy with how silly he was, for he too joined in the fun. Roxas forced the man to drop him off three blocks away with a joke about being stalked. Roxas watched Axel walk away in the opposite direction before heading to his own snow-covered house.

Roxas fiddled with his keys and turned the knob hurriedly to get out of this fucking cold-ass weather. "Yes! Bed!" Roxas sing-songed but stopped when he heard a loud recording of violins being played. They sounded just plain sensual, no denying that, and that probably should have tipped the blonde off, that maybe, just maybe, he should have walked away before grasping the full situation. The tiny tree in the living room had presents wrapped in Santa paper. There was one, however, with Roxas' name and 'From Reno' on it. The paper was a beautiful red and green foil. Roxas looked around for his brother and noticed a trail of shredded paper leading from the living room up to Cloud's door. It was a complete mistake following the trail of paper. When Roxas put his ear to the door, over the obnoxiously loud violins, he could faintly hear squeaking and moaning. When the blonde had finally put two and two together he hightailed it out the door, tripping on his cat, and just grabbing the poor thing, shoving it in his coat, and heading towards the local dog park. No one would be there at this time of the morning and especially on Christmas.

-Transition-

"Thank god the pharmacy was open." Axel chugged down a Gatorade as quick as he could and put it in his second sack. Next was a V8, he alternated quickly until half of his store was gone. Then he slowly started drinking a Gatorade and letting the snow fall on his warm skin. He closed his eyes and lounged there, in the barely cold air, just enjoying himself. He was quickly awoken from his light nap when his stomach gained a warm and fluffy weight on it. Looking down he saw a cat curled up in a little ball. He just smiled and slowly started stroking the hair and wrapped it in a scarf to keep warm. No matter what, cats were more of a priority than him. Eventually Axel tilted his head back and went back to relaxing but was soon disturbed again when he heard a faint call of 'Mew mew! Here mew mew!' That cat looked up and mewled out a happy little sound. "I'm assuming that's you then. Mew Mew? What a childish name." Axel laughed softly then, "He's over here!" he yelled, quickly grabbing the attention of the owner since there were no other noises to disturb the call.

"Oh thank heavens!" The boy had appeared out of nowhere, huffing at his run and looking down with a blush on his face at having to scream 'Mr. Mew Mew' at the top of his lungs. Axel stopped when he realized who exactly was right in front of him. "Thank you so much…" the boy looked up and Roxas blushed hardcore when he saw Axel cuddling his cat in the middle of the snow covered park. "Axel… what are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. Come here and sit down." Axel moved his bag of drinks and patted the dry spot next to him. He handed the younger male one of his Gatorades.

"Thank you. I'm here because my brother is doing PG Twenty Five things at home again. How about you?" Roxas curiously glanced to the side at the bag of drinks then to his cat curled up on Axel's stomach. He really was getting more and more tired by the moment.

"Drinking off my hangover." Axel smiled and held up his own half-drank Gatorade. His other hand was still softly stroking the fluff of the black cat laying on his chest.

It got to a comfortable quiet for a while until Axel noticed a shiver and pulled the smaller boy in to absorb body heat, after some extreme protests. They started talking about things. Where they lived, things they liked, music, movies, life. The cat had fallen asleep on the man's chest and Roxas was barely in a better position by the time Nine O' Clock came around. Axel smiled and stroked the cat's back while staring at the blonde who was quickly nodding off.

"Come on. You need to go home." Axel gently rocked Roxas' shoulder, careful not to disturb the sleeping cat.

"Fuck no. Warm." Roxas mumbled into the material of Axel's black t-shirt.

Axel barked out a laugh, startling the cat and Roxas both. "You're still so feisty, even when half awake!" Axel laughed. "If you've still got that kind of attitude, why not come home with me?" Axel waggled his brows seductively.

"Oh Fuck off." Roxas smiled and grabbed his cat, trudging off the general direction of his home. "Stop watching my ass Axel." Roxas smiled, yelling out loud enough for only the man to hear. He really did grin when his suspicions were confirmed by another chorus of laughter.

Roxas was thankful when he arrived back home, the couple was taking a break for a while and Roxas let his cat have free roam of the house while the blonde headed straight for his bed. He flopped down unceremoniously, kicking off shoes, pants, coats, shirts and a sca- Wait… Roxas didn't own a scarf. "When did he…?" Roxas grabbed the scarf from the wooden floor, folding it neatly, and setting it on the bedside table. Roxas burrowed himself under the covers. And his last few thoughts before sleep was that maybe Axel wasn't so bad a guy after all.

**P.S. - Don't forget to review. I won't be motivated to post again unless I have at least 5 signed reviews my dears ;)  
Tell me if you love it, what you like about it. What you hate, why. Etc. It makes me better at writing and gives you something more enjoyable to read. **


	5. Pretty Little Boys

**Hi everyone, I promised an update by the end of the month and technically I'm only late by a couple minutes. I'm thinking the first and last 3 days of a month are probably a good time that I'll update.**

In the last month and a half, many developments have occurred.

First off, Axel asked Roxas out on a date. Roxas, of course, declined. Then Reno started going to the club a little more frequently, not that Roxas recognized his older friend anyway (we'll get to that in a moment). Sora and Riku started getting sickeningly mushy, Wakka and Xaldin had gone on an unofficial date, Roxas had gone on a solo performance and done fairly well, and Demyx had hooked up with Cid when they were both in a drunken stupor after work one night.

That is the basis for the large amount of drama about to take place in this large "House of Whores" as Axel would jokingly put it. In order now: Here is the story of how Reno is a special, special boy.

"Reno! Dude, I've been waiting for ten minutes. Get your ass in that car right- "Cloud stopped as soon as he had opened the door that led to Reno's kitchen. "Ugh! What the fuck man?"

"Yo! Knock, Bitch!" Reno had turned around with a fairly angry face and wearing a very short, very skin-tight, black dress.

"Are you seriously going to go to the club in that?" Cloud wasn't even phased, for this was completely normal on Reno's part. He just walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer from the colony forming inside.

"No, I'm going into the club in _this_." Reno emphasized by grabbing his camera from the counter and slinging it around it his neck, effectively catching it on the long tail of hair.

"Okay. Well, you kind of look like a drag queen at this rate. Hmmm…" The front door could be heard slamming as Leon made his way through the red head's home. "Hey, doesn't he look like a drag queen?" Cloud offered the question to the dumbfounded Leon, who _hadn't_ been made privy to Reno's slightly unusual habits.

"I'm not a fucking drag queen! I'm undercover!" Reno shouted, huffing as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"You're undercover?" Leon was getting a little creeped out as was indicated by his hovering at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, people take more kindly to seeing women taking photos at a club full of half-naked teens than a man. Wouldn't you be creeped out if you saw an older guy creepin' on teenage kids, mostly boys at that, dancing in almost non-existent clothing? I totally would. So female it is." Okay, so maybe Reno had a point. That was, in truth, a fairly okay way to justify what he was doing, but it still didn't make Leon any less creeped out. Cloud was, however staring at Reno intently trying to figure out the issue. This made Leon even more annoyed, of course.

"Dude. Quit scaring my boyfriend. I think I've decided what would fix this complete and total scam you're attempting, though. Pull your hair into a higher pony-tail." Reno did as was requested and Cloud smiled at his handy work. "Okay, seeing as we're currently over twenty minutes late, get in the fucking car, Mr. Drag Queen." Cloud grabbed his best friend and lover by their wrists and marched all three out the door.

"I think I'd prefer 'Mr. Sexy Man'" Reno emphasized this with the overly cliché spreading of his hands like there was a giant neon sign hanging up with said name on it.

"Is he okay… you know… in the head?" Leon whispered in Cloud's ear once they were in the car and had the music high enough for Reno to not over hear.

"Hmm… that's pretty debatable." Cloud pondered aloud.

The car ride to the club was rather uneventful, besides the gross butchering of pop songs by the fun-loving Reno. Once there, though, the trio got in line to await the arrival of their turn to walk through the doors pulsing with music. It was, surprisingly, only a half hour wait for how late they were. Though, if Reno thought about it, couples would probably be coming later in the night after their Valentine's dinners.

Half the night passed with Reno taking pictures and the other half passed with Reno getting a little too caught up in the music and loosing himself to dancing. Of course, when a particularly moving scene popped up, Reno always got a jolt reminding him to get the camera in his hands and capture that moment. No exceptions. None. At. All. Except maybe that very sexy female right in his way. Hmm… thinking about it, they aren't gorgeous in the traditional curved kind of sense, more like the sensual way they were writhing to the music, layered feathery hair flying every which way with the shake of her head. _Snap. Snap, snap, snap. _Reno was taking pictures of only that singular figure now. She was swaying to the beat, looking like she had been taken over by the sounds. Reno just kept pushing his finger down onto the button, capturing moments quickly and swiftly the focus only on her.

He looked through the viewfinder and as he took the picture, noticed she was staring directly at him with an intense gaze. He looked back up to the real world and saw the girl swinging her way to him through the crowd and he met her halfway. Reno was surprised, as all she grabbed his camera that was around his neck and forced him to follow her away from the crowd and down a side hallway he recognized. That hall led up to the "VIP" and "Others" section how did this girl just waltz past all the guards without flashing a single thing? He was getting a little suspicious when the girl opened the door to an office and shoved Reno in, locking the door behind her. Hmmm… that was a little hot. Not that Reno ever dreamed of finding someone who could make him submit to their will. No, never.

Reno turned around to face the girl, only to be shoved into a chair next to the desk and effectively ravished by the strong girl. It was a bit overwhelming, but Reno fought hard in an already lost war.

"Ummm…if you're a lesbian, I just thought you should know I'm a guy." Reno breathed out after he got air from the intense make out that they'd both just experienced. The girl only stood there and started laughing full on for at least a minute.

"Dude. I'm a dude, just in case you're not gay or bi, but considering that getup, I guess you'd have to be!" Now that Reno was closer, the deceptively pink feathery hair was more womanly but there really was nothing else too feminine about this, sexy, gorgeous…man in front of him. Sure, it was women's style clothing but it was suited to the thinly muscled man more than a skinny, barely there girl.

"Oh. Well, I guess we don't have a problem then, " Reno was all smiles until he felt the caressing touches furthering their way up his back. ",unless you continue taking my camera off my neck." At this point Reno held a angry, regarding look at the man that was mere inches away from him.

"Chill. I actually brought you back here to look at the pictures. You seem to be very good." The man brushed his hand against Reno's face while he whispered the words straight into Reno's ear, barely letting his breath ghost across the flesh, while the long hair tickled Reno's exposed shoulders.

"Good? I'm the best Mofo with a camera out there! I'll prove it to ya too! Here's move a little bit." Reno slid the man out of his way and rolled the chair around to the computer on the desk and took the memory card out, effectively depositing it in the built-in card reader on the tower. While they waited, the man took it upon himself to slide another chair as close as possible to Reno while pretending to oversee the use of the computer.

"So, what's your name?" The man linked his arm through Reno's and cuddled up.

"Reno. And what is the name of the wonderful company in my presence tonight?" Reno buffed up and started talking in a horridly fake posh accent.

"Marluxia. The computer's ready." Reno had been staring intently at the dark blue eyes and Marluxia had a sudden urge to divert the attention. Not to mention he wanted to see the photos he'd been watch being taken all night.

~xXx~

"Woah! No one ever gets good pictures of me!" Marluxia was excited, you could tell. Reno was acting quite professional, showing off all the lighting and fantastic use of focus that brought out an immense depth of field in the photos. They were both currently staring at the picture of Marluxia staring intently at the camera, only his face in focus and everything else blurred out, the last photo taken so far that night. It was amazing and even Reno had to recognize that it was one of the sexiest, most provocative, most _intense_ photos he had ever taken.

"Do you want a job? I realize you've probably been snatched up already or something, but would you mind coming and taking promo pictures every Saturday, to put on the next week's fliers?" Marluxia was looking at the computer and still hadn't let go of snuggling Reno's arm in the two hours they'd been in that room.

"I'm just freelance right now, so I think I'd _love_ to accept that offer. Wait. Isn't the owner the only one allowed to offer out jobs?" Reno got up and looked a bit confused for a moment before it actually hit him.

"I am the owner, silly. Now come here, I was hoping you'd say that." Marluxia stood and grabbed Reno, pulling the man to him and basically ravishing the hell out of that boy's mouth. Not to mention the sensual had sliding down the hips and back up the hips and around and behind and dangerously close to down there.

Just then Reno's phone rang out through the office with a happy victory tune, annoying them both until they broke it apart so he could answer.

Reno flipped it open, looking apologetic towards Marluxia. "Hey. Wha- Oh. Okay. I'll be right there. Bye." Reno started gathering all his stuff up hurriedly, "I've gotta go, and Roxas'll prob'ly not be here t'morruh." Reno frantically scribbled his number on the sticky note sitting on the desk. "Call me, noon-ish. See ya later." And out the door to the front, and to Leon's car Reno went. Heading home to pick up Roxas and head to the airport.

"Well… that sure was strange. Wonder what he meant about Roxas… I guess it really is true about the 6 degrees of separation, then." Marluxia smiled to himself and just lazily plopped back into the chair, fantasizing about a certain redheaded cross dresser.

~xXx~

When Reno got home and looked at the photos from the past few clubbing nights later on, on his big screen, he realized that Marluxia was in the background of a good number of photos.

Was it bad that he found it cute that the man had been stalking him, and not going after him because he thought he was a girl?

**Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to review!  
I'm serious, those last couple reviews really made me smile and it helped me figure out what to write for this chapter.**

******-CONTEST- **

******Alright, so by the end of April is the deadline.  
The actual contest is I want you all to submit ideas for random fillers to be used in the story.  
********Because I have some great ideas! I just need some ways to get there.  
So, lovely readers, come up with ANYTHING that could possibly happen in real life(no aliens or vampires unless in a movie) and I'll keep it tabbed from who of what they'll do.  
You could even ask for characters to be introduced and how! (I've currently got a working list of 25 characters but not all of them have been introduced yet and you could help me decide how!)**

**************Thank you all so much for the encouragement and help to make the writing better.  
(Even if I feel this chapter's a little bit rushed.) **

**************-Thanks, Ice**


	6. Just a Melodramatic Filler

"I'm gonna fucking KILL this kid, Leon. I DON'T CARE IF HE'S BLOOD RELATED!" Cloud was, understandably, upset. He'd be yelled at, berated, and insulted for the past half hour. The poor man was still in his party clothing, and had chills running down his spine from the lack of cloth and cold air circulating the waiting room.

On the other hand, it was not readily apparent why the hell Roxas was being such a drama queen.

"I'm right here, you douche!" Roxas yelled from across the waiting room, he was being physically held back by Reno, so the little blonde wouldn't pick a fight. Though, it didn't really stop the fury. "You practically killed him!" Was the Shrill reply to an elaborately painted middle finger nail shoved viciously in Roxas' direction.

"It was just one little cut I di-" Cloud was cut off again by the shrill voice.

"And who do you think caused that, MR. CAT KILLER!"

"Oh fuck off! I did NOT kill your cat! That was a complete accident!" Cloud growled in frustration and stomped over to the swing doors and slammed them open, not stopping to wait for Leon. The man rushed after his furious boyfriend, slowing momentarily to whisper into Reno's ear on the way.

This, simple and quick act left Reno alone and in a very awkward situation. Roxas paced back and forth, muttering to himself, which only forced Reno to worry about the smaller male's mental capacity even further in the light of recent events. So, naturally, he ran away like the coward he is, slipping quietly away when Roxas wasn't looking. The blond never even realized his friend was gone.

Roxas continued murmuring to himself until he heard some rustling behind him that set him off again. "I swear to god Reno, if my cat doesn't make it out of this, I'm going to MURDER that man!"

There were, however, some thin, muscled arms that slid around the waist of the distressed boy. Roxas stiffened immediately, forcing out words softly. "Reno. I told you, I'm interested in someone else. Don't." The hands moved in circles on the boy's stomach and Roxas got hugged tightly when he tried to wrench out of the grasp to turn around and punch the red haired man behind him

"Does this no-touch policy apply only to this Reno or to me as well?" Murmured the redhead into Roxas' ear. The blonde froze and slowly turned in the tall man's arms.

"Axel? Wha-" Roxas was dumbfounded. Who had- oh. He suddenly noticed the lack of all family or friends in the room and pieced together that they had called the man.

"I'm here because I heard Mr. Mew was injured and I wanted to make sure him...and you were okay, Roxy."

Roxas frowned, if at the use of the nickname or the reason for the appearance, it wasn't apparent.

Axel plopped down onto the uncomfortable sofa seat in the room "You wanna sit and tell me what happened?" Axel patted the plastic cushion next to him and Roxas sat down unsteadily.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning, then. My brother, Cloud, was fixing dinner for the two of us and his boyfriend. We finished dinner and those two headed out to go get Reno and go to the club for their weekly date. Well, I guess he hadn't put away the stuff from dinner and Mr. Mew Mew, he..." Roxas' eyes glistened with melodramatic tears. "He got tangled in some of the bags and ended up toppling the knives down on top of him. But one of them grazed him." At this point, Roxas was trembling and Axel had no clue what the hell to do. So, he decided that putting his arm around the smaller boy would be a good idea. Roxas leaned into it and slept for the next hour.

"I wonder why he got so freaked out?" Axel mused aloud after a while and was startled when someone sat in the seat next to him.

"That cat was the last thing his mom gave to him." The blonde had spiked hair and blue eyes, not much unlike Roxas.

"Oh, I guess I can understand then." Axel replied, deeming the man not likely to shank him, seeing as he knew Roxas. "Um who ar-"

The two men, three if you wanna be technical, were interrupted by the loud banging of the large metal waiting room doors against the wall. The doctor walked in with a clipboard and a smile. "Hello, family of," the man trailed off and attempted to stifle a laugh while Axel poked Roxas in the side to wake him up," Mr. Mew Mew?"

"Mew?" Roxas was suddenly bolt upright and you could tell adrenaline had just set in and he was definitely paying attention.

"He's perfectly alright, he's got some stitches and we're keeping him here until tomorrow afternoon and then he can come home with you." It was the doctor's turn to be startled as Roxas burst from his seat, ran to the man, hugged him and started screaming with joy.

When the younger blonde turned to attack Axel, the doctor slipped out as well as Cloud. "He's okay!" Roxas was hugging the red head so tight and suddenly backed off when he realized what he was doing. "Sorry." Roxas smiled sheepishly up at his _friend. _ Personally, I think they should just have started hugging again and gone to Axel's apartment to get it on, but bah. I don't have any say in this story. Anyway, stupid and tall decided to instead be kind, and hug the boy. "I'm so glad he's okay." He kind of stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and didn't really look at Roxas.

Roxas didn't really look at him. Roxas did however say "Thanks." in as awkwardly a manner as the situation called for.

But, Mr. I'm-Tall-Handsome-In-Nice-Shape-And-Fucking-Sexy, decides to blurt out "Wanna go on a date?" Who the fuck does that? This boy is obviously VERY mentally unstable right now an- SMACK. Boy did that look like it hurt.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Roxas was, however, smiling and Axel, though sporting a red cheek, was doing the same. It got the awkward out of the air but still, Axel could've gone about it a different way.

Sorry guys, just a filler this time(even though it's important). I've had the roughest time these past two months.  
My computer literally fried itself days before the update last month so I lost the whole chapter. I've had some shit go down the past few weeks and right now my whole face is sunburned.  
Again, I apologize.


	7. I don't own Harry Potter

**Please Let me apologize for my horrendously overdue update.  
I'm so sorry everyone. The first two months I had no computer and I was gone at camp last month.  
Please forgive my making you wait so long. Enjoy the slightly short and humorous chapter below.**

"So... I've noticed that you and Axel have been getting along much better lately." Demyx slyly looked to his right as he watched the tiny boy organize the stuff in his second room. The older blonde couldn't help but smile on the inside when he didn't even see Roxas tense up at the question as he usually would've. But the bite in the male's voice was as strong as ever.

"So... how's _Cid_ doing?" Roxas kept organizing his things, but was still paying attention to his friend.

Demyx was used to the jeering but it only reminded him of the night before and the laugh he usually produced with the subject of his one-night stand turned boyfriend didn't come about. "Well..." Demyx trailed off into an uncomfortable silence that had Roxas turning around to look closely at his friend.

"What happened?" Roxas sat down next to his blonde friend and put a comforting arm around the older man.

"We got in a fight last night...a bad one." Demyx shrugged the arm from his shoulders and marched angrily to the mirror hanging on his wall. "It wasn't even really my fault. It truly wasn't. It was stupid and he's stupid and I don't wanna be angry tonight, Roxy! I don't! There is absolutely no reason for me to be angry about coming to the place I love! Fuck, I'm gonna go punch something for a while! Bye!" Was the last thing Roxas heard as he watched Demyx stomp out the door and slam it.

"Well... I guess Zexion's back in the running." Roxas absentmindedly muttered aloud and went back to straightening up his items according to exactly where they should go, before heading downstairs to the gym.

At the rate this kid was going he might actually develop some leg muscles for that hellish set of stairs he dreaded seeing every day.

Speaking of things Roxas happened to dread seeing, Axel was among them. Not that Roxas didn't enjoy Axel when he was being nice. He just didn't enjoy Axel when the man was being obnoxious. And it was never a good thing walking into the gym and seeing Axel there. That meant he needed to burn some energy.

Roxas walked in to the large room full of moving metal, moving bodies. He was greeted by several voices and he smiled with a greeting back. And much to Roxas' happiness, Axel didn't seem to notice the boy. Maybe he had his head phones in? Who knows.

Well, it's not that Axel hadn't noticed the small blonde. He was almost hyper aware of the way his skin prickled in anticipation when the boy entered the same room as him. Axel was getting quite enthralled with Roxas. Not that he'd mention that. At least not...yet. As it was. Axel grinned evilly at the thought of his current way of winning the man's heart. Because as much as anyone had opinions... Roxas _was_ a man. He had muscles, he _could_protect himself if threatened, he had manly tendencies, no matter how adorable they were. Oh geeze, rambling again. I get so caught up in this crazy man's thoughts sometimes.

Anyway, Axel grinned evilly to himself and switched from his brisk paced almost run on the incline of the treadmill to a relatively parallel state to the floor.

Roxas stared at Axel and his odd habits. And maybe the sweat glistening on his body as he moved. But shhhh. No one was gonna know about that. He saw Axel trotting happily along on his treadmill and decided to get to work doing some weight lifts with his legs. He wasn't joking about needing to build up some muscles in his legs. The pole practice was quickly giving him arm muscles so there was no need fo- WHACK.

"What the fuck?" Roxas growled as he was whipped from his thoughts when a decent sized wad of paper decided to stab his face. He looked around with vicious eyes for the culprit and found no one acting out of the ordinary. He bent down to grab the offending paper and just sat it on his lap and glared at it as he restarted his leg movements. When he finally decided that he was calm enough, he huffed and proceeded to open the crinkled piece of paper.

The only thing the young man did afterwards was wad it back up and throw it across the room at Axel. What did it read? It read, and I quote, "How would you rate me from Wonderful to Marvellous?" Now, Roxas would, in any other circumstances, have been amused, had it not been for the fact that he was still angry about the paper hitting him. He wasn't one to take getting hit by projectiles lightly. Even of the paper variety.

"I'd rate you as annoying today." Roxas called out across the room, and grabbed the mp3 from his bag on the floor, ignoring the laughs of several men in the room and the wide grin of the red head on the treadmill. A couple of the bystanders closer to the situation were trying to look inconspicuous as they intently honed in to what was happening. There was currently a house bet on what would happen between the two. Everyone knew that Axel got what he wanted, but this time was different. No one knew what to expect from the young blonde newcomer. So, without further adieu, we continue the paper conversation.

Roxas was less annoyed the second time his bubble was penetrated by flying paper because Axel had aimed so that the paper ball fell on the boy's lap. Opening it this time, Roxas actually smiled on the inside, keeping his face chilly for show. This time: "They call me Axel but you can call me Tonight." When Roxas looked up at Axel to retaliate this time, the man was looking at Roxas and waggling his eyebrows. The younger man snorted, outright, and the bystanders mentally counted the money wagered on a favourable outcome between the two.

Roxas caught the next flying ball as he was actually waiting for it, much to Axel's amusement. The man shyly looked away when he saw that Roxas was unfolding the paper. Instead he used the magical ability of peripheral vision to watch the puzzled look on Roxas face. Axel pretended to be preoccupied with the digital read out on the treadmill in front of him. "Would you join me for dinner?" was written on that piece of paper. When he heard a small, uncertain, "No." Come from the boy, he grabbed his notebook and pen one last time in an amusing attempt at humour to re-lighten the situation. If this didn't get the guy to smile again, nothing would... or Axel shouldn't like him as much as he did. You've gotta let your inner nerd out.

Axel outright grinned when he aimed for Roxas' lap one last time. Roxas almost uncertainly opened this ball of paper. But when he read what was wrote, he outright laughed. Just once, and it sounded surprised, but Axel would take what he got from the little tease.

Roxas scribbled on the piece of paper and threw it back at the red head. He was a bit startled but caught it anyway. The bottom, under his own scratchy writing was a very nice blocky tiny scrawl reading "Yes, I'll join you for dinner."

"What?" Axel exclaimed out loud, throwing his hands up in the air. "Was the secret to be a nerdy dork?" Axel exasperatedly yelled in the direction of the younger blonde. Roxas just shrugged and the whole entire audience of witnesses were dumbfounded as the boy got off the weight machine, with a slight ease because of the sore muscles in his legs and walked over to Axel, whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry to hear about you not having an invisibility cloak but I'll see what I can do about letting you into my restricted section." Roxas winked and waved at the taller man as he left the room. Roxas grinned on his way out and went to the rehearsal room to do some dance practice.

"Woah..." Axel grinned widely and muttered to himself. The goofy smile didn't leave his face the whole time and it wasn't that particularly hard to guess what had and would be happening. Word spread quickly and chatter ensued as the current trending topic in most of The House's gossip was heading in a new direction.

**Also credit for the idea for this chapter must go to Melodious Echo Of Oblivion **  
**For her absolutely amazing help that just completely inspired me when I read her review. **  
**Also, a shout out must go to everyone who left a review in the past couple months. I'm sorry for not replying to everyone. **  
**Thank you all so much for being such awesome readers.**  
**But seriously. If I take that long next time... message me, prod me with "WHERE IS MY CHAPTER?"s.**  
**I sometimes need to be reminded to not be lazy...**


	8. Chandeliers and Techie Clothes

**So, I am rather sorry for the lack of updates this past year. I know that I've been missing several of them and I have a surprise for you all!  
****There is going to be as many updates as I can possibly manage this year during break. Seeing as it's my Senior year of high school, I can't QUITE promise that I'll be doing my updates even as frequently as I have... (Although if I manage to get more reviews on these chapters I could have more feedback to go off of ^_^)  
Also~ I must say that in TWO DAYS is the one year anniversary of this story. It's gone pretty far from where I had no clue what was happening. And to somewhere that I have character bios written out for 25 people, I pretty much have the story fleshed out from beginning to end, and I have all the maps of The Club(which I realized just now that I have never actually said the name of the club yet, XD) and most of the town finished. :)  
**

* * *

We begin tonight's tale with Demyx who is currently about to collapse from exhaustion in an empty dance room. You could tell he wasn't dancing to look beautiful yet it was, in its own way. The harsh movements and angry pounces he were producing kept even the stupidest people away from the man. Yet the smartest of them all, the one who_ should_ have known better was the one to approach the blonde.

Demyx didn't look when the door opened, he most likely hadn't heard the shorter man even enter the room. _I wonder..._ He was never in this area of the building. Ever. And as he watched Demyx dance his anger out, he wondered what could possibly ha- no. He knew why the blonde was upset. He _knew_ why the man he loved with all his heart was grieving. Why the usual smiling face was shrouded in hair that hadn't been bothered to be kept up with. Why should he. He wasn't working that night. As the song ended, the man watched Demyx fall into a heap on the middle of the floor, and decided to silently walk over.  
The man leaned down onto his knees so he was close to Demyx and just waited. He knew the blonde had seen him.

"What do you _**want**_?" Demyx said with a heart wrenching bitter tone. "Are you just here to tell me 'I told you so.'?" Demyx looked up with angry eyes.  
"No." Zexion just bent down and hugged onto the blonde. He was caught up in how the body below him shuddered with dry sobbing. _'I'm going to __**kill**__ Cid.' _Zexion swore to himself.

Demyx leaned into the warm embrace of his long time friend and just blanked out. He didn't want to think about someone who decided it was okay to just hurt him whenever he wanted. Instead he focused on how many amazing times he has had with the man holding him. How many times he cheered the blonde up when it felt like he was being torn apart. How much he, himself, cared about the ot- '_O-Oh my god...I...'  
_Demyx's eyes widened momentarily with the realization that had finally bothered to hit all the way past his thick mane of hair into his head._"_Zexion, answer me...You like me." Zexion was taken aback by the statement , his mind reeled but he grinned all the same after the initial shock.  
"I can't answer a fact." He replied and looked down to watch what the other man was going to do. All that happened, though was Demyx decided to simply look up.  
And maybe, attack Zexion. Demyx was suddenly on top of Zexion, kissing him like no other. A desperate, needy kiss that showed the love he felt towards the other man. His love and thanks, which when Zexion started responding, Demyx knew was shared.  
Of course, because this is a public area that many use, this guarantees no privacy. And speaking of no privacy, Roxas grinned as he slowly closed the door he had just opened in favor of heading back up to his room to practice later. '_Well, guess they finally got together.' _Roxas grinned to himself as he climbed the obnoxious spiral stairs to the fourth floor. He greeted everyone he saw on his way, trying to be someone that everyone at that place loved.

~-X-~

Axel grinned with anticipation. He had just managed to cajole Marluxia into letting him take Roxas off the flowery man's hands for the night, and still have the boy get paid for working. Not that this wasn't coming out of Axel's personal paycheck but he made too much money in his own opinion so he didn't care either way.

~-X-~

"Well, don't you look all happy." Riku said, slyly glancing over towards his best friend as they were both undressing for the showers. Or rather, Riku was undressing and Roxas was happily throwing his clothes off and bounding towards the showers. '_weirdo_' Riku glanced back over and shook his head as his tiny friend disappeared behind one of the stall doors.

Riku was immersed in his thoughts after a while in his own shower. _'I can't possibly believe this is happening to me! Who would even do this? Oh wait... I forgot who __**was**__ doing this. Makes total sense. But why me?' _Riku grabbed his shampoo and squirted a large bit on to the top of his head and just mechanically started to swirl his fingers to spread it around. _'I don't want to-' _

"Riku!" Roxas singsonged from his own stall.

"Fuck!" Riku was startled by the sudden sound of his name, feeling guilty about his thoughts, and had dropped the conditioner he was holding. After he finally regained his composure, he heard snickering through the wall.

"What?" he barked out with annoyance.

"Oh, don't be like that. Reeree." Roxas grinned at the childhood nickname with amusement. He wasn't surprised when there was pounding on the wall connecting their stalls.

"I'm gonna punch you, brat! Get on with it!" Riku shouted above the sounds of the falling water. He may have sounded angry but he was thankful at some level, for the welcomed intrusion on his blackening thoughts.

"I've got a date." Sang the blonde haired boy and you could just envision the lopsided grin as he twirled around under the falling water.

"Oh, really now?" Riku asked with mild sarcasm and interest in the comment. He leaned his head back and rinsed out the suds from his long hair.

"Yup!" Roxas ecstatically replied and turned his water off, grabbed the towel hanging over the door and dried himself slightly before hooking it around his waist and opening the stall.

"Well... I guess I'm happy for you?" The boy called as he heard his friend prance off to his room. _'At least some of us are finally happy. . .' _Riku sighed and stood there for a long time, thinking of other things.

~-X-~

The only other thing that Axel was charged with doing before he got to take Marluxia's new money earner was to change out some of the lights in the ceiling of the dance room. He walked up to the second floor and used the small door near the elevator to walk down into the dimly lit, hidden, catwalks above the first floor.

Axel, being the graceful man he is, barely moved with sound, despite the heavy box of light bulbs in his arms. He wound his way, knowledgeably through the cords and metal walk ways. He smiled at the thought of his date tonight. He started to whistle before he turned round a corner of dangling wires and saw another person. Usually no one else is around this area, so he walked back behind the wires to find out exactly what was going on. He couldn't pin the shape of the person to anyone he knew, so he vaguely wondered if they even worked here. Looking closely, he saw the man was twiddling around with the area that Axel knew as the Chandelier's main attachment bracket. He backed up slowly and stepped on a screwdriver that had been left by someone else. The man was startled and looked around wildly, Axel set the box down quickly, quietly, and backed up as fast as he could into the wires behind him. The figure quickly raced past him and he caught a glimpse of tanned skin and short blonde hair.

He looked back at the man and then frowned deeply. _'What's going on...?'  
_

The question weighed in on his mind the whole time he leaned over the railing to pull up the strong cords holding the oversized lights, changed said lights, and slowly lowered them back down to their normal place among the air above many party-goers' heads.

_'Maybe Marley just forgot to tell me that someone else was gonna be down here... I mean, he does have a lot going on.' _ Axel's brows furrowed as he let his legs lead him to his room to get ready. He pulled his mane back into a pony tail and freaked out for about a half hour, trying to find out which pair of pants made his ass look best. Becoming desperate, Axel slammed his door open and grabbed the first person who walked by that he knew. This happened to be Riku, just coming up from the showers. "Riku! Help me!" Axel pleaded as he grabbed the boy's wrist and hauled him into his room. "I can't pick out what to wear for my date with Roxas!" Axel sat down next to the man with a face of anguish and put his head in his hands.

Riku sat there in silence for a moment before looking at the red head next to him and the almost palpable amount of anxiety he was experiencing. Riku got up, made sure his towel was hooked tightly and went to go mess around in the walk-in closet. "Roxas really likes the colour of your hair so I think we need to accentuate that with something simple so it doesn't distract." Riku slid the coloured clothing together and looked at what the man had for black. "Simple...simple...simple..." Riku muttered under his breath as he made two piles of clothes on Axel's floor, one for shirts and one for pants.

Axel sat and wiggled around on his bed as he watched clothing be thrown on the floor. He had to remind himself not to say anything, he was really picky about things be neat and orderly. But he smiled as Riku brought out the two stacks of clothing and ordered Axel to find the nicest fitting piece from each pile.

After ten minutes of Axel putting shirt after shirt after shirt over his hair and constantly being told "Too tight.", "Too loose.", "Not right." or "Eh." he finally found the right one. A nice pitch black long sleeve shirt that hung a little short and was a little tight, but not much. "Perfect." was Riku's final approval. Axel sighed happily and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks... a lot..." Axel grinned and clapped the silver haired man on the shoulder before looking at the pile of pants. "Alright! Let's go for round two!"

Riku watched the man just pick through the jeans and throw them all off before going through the considerably smaller pile of nice slacks. _'He is really wanting to impress, isn't he...'_ Riku took in the giddy smile and happy way Axel was working on picking out the outfit. When Axel finally got an outfit and declared his amount of sexy to the mirror, Riku laughed along with the man. Completely forgetting every time he thought that Axel was just a cocky bastard _'Maybe he's not so bad...' _

Riku got up and walked across the carpeted floor, his hair was almost dry from the amount of time he had spent there. He opened the door and then looked back at the grateful smile Axel was giving him. "You really like him...don't you?" Riku narrowed his eyes at Axel, scrutinizing his face.

"Yes, Riku. I like him a lot." Axel's eyes softened and he couldn't stop the loving smile that passed over his face. "I don't... I don't just want in his pants. I want to sit and get to know him. You know about my conquests, and this isn't that. I've never taken someone I wanted for a one-night stand, on a date." Axel let his shoulders droop as Riku looked away and closed the door. "Darn it... I really hope he doesn't-" Axel was interrupted as the door was cracked open a couple inches. And Axel heard Riku's voice.

"I'll make sure he's in his room in ten minutes." And the door closed again. Axel couldn't believe it, by acting kind, he had managed to get someone who didn't like him, to be kind as well. _'How...nice...'_

Axel waited the ten minutes impatiently as he paced around his room. When it was about time, he anxiously walked around the outside of his room a couple times then found himself slowly walking in the direction of Roxas' room, every step letting butterflies hatch in his stomache. Past Demyx's room, past Riku's room and all the way down and around Sora's room, the long way, before his nervous steps led him to Roxas' door. Axel took a deep breath, tried to let his cocky grin come back before he knocked on the door.

"One second!" Roxas yelled from inside. "I'll be right there!"

Axel's nervous flutters came back anew as he heard footsteps walking closer to the door. _'Chill down, man. You can do this. Chill...chill...'_

"Yes...?" Roxas looked out of the door and smiled when he saw who was knocking on his door.

"I'm ready to pick you up for our date, my dear." Axel bowed and came back up with a grin as he grabbed Roxas' hand and kissed it. "Would you like to join me tonight?" Axel asked as he wrapped his long arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer.

"I would, indeed." Roxas blushed when Axel kissed his hand and let himself be led, hand in hand, by Axel downstairs to the third floor where they made a quick stop and checked out with Marluxia.

Axel cracked the door after knocking and peaked his head in. "We're leaving now, Mar. I promise not to keep him out late." Axel winked and Marluxia grinned at the small amount of protest from the tiny blonde behind the door. As Axel went to close the door he looked back at the pink haired man, noticing his smiling face as he had on his tiny, rimmed, glasses and looked at his paper work. Axel left Roxas standing at the door as he went to talk to the man, quickly. "I have two questions." This caught Marluxia's attention and he looked up from his work with a cocked eyebrow and nodded his consent while taking a drink from his coffee . "First, are you getting banged, finally?"

Marluxia sputtered as he inhaled his lukewarm coffee and started coughing. "Sorry...but I'm sure that's none of your business. Yes. I am, though, you nosey brat." Marluxia ruffled Axel's hair lightly and laughed along with him. "What's the next question?"

Axel was still grinning as he looked at Marluxia and asked his last question "Was there supposed to be anyone else up in the rafters today?" he was heading towards the door because Roxas had poked his head in to see what the noise was all about.

Marluxia looked up quizzically at Axel, his pink hair falling in his face and it could have been Axel's imagination but the man's face looked foreboding "No, why?"

Axel paused in his walking before he continued."Oh... no reason..." he said in a slightly shaken, sullen, voice and through it from his mind as he went on his date with Roxas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone, don't forget to review and give me feedback on the writing style and tell me if things seem to be a little scattered or moving too fast.  
(Which is almost exactly what I feel like this chapter is, even though it needed to be OTL )**

**Again, Thank you all so much for reading my story. **


End file.
